Will You Dance With Me?
by Kentex4
Summary: Camelot High's prom, where Merlin finally gets what he wants from Arthur. Described through the songs that were played at said prom. Based off of my 8tracks playlist with the same title.


_Comin' In Hot, Hollywood Undead._

Arthur looked great.

So good, in fact, that Merlin couldn't stop staring at him.

The green of his vest didn't even remotely match his sister Morgana's deep maroon dress, but I suppose that that was the point. To, even for this once, be distinguished and not 'the inseparable siblings' that they were known as around the school.

Merlin had already been at the prom 20 minutes, but not a single second of those preceding minutes did he actually enjoy. So far, no one had spoken to him, and so far, he'd just drunk punch in the corner by himself.

Morgana, however, was eager to snatch him off the wall and chat to him, dragging him to an empty table and dumping off not only her purse, but her shoes as well.

 _Shut up and Dance With Me, Walk the Moon_

A recently arrived Gwen grabbed Morgana's arm and dragged her into the massive pit of dancing teens, dancing wildly with her arms flailing in the air.

"Should we join them?" Merlin asked Arthur, who set down his plastic cup of ice cream and shrugged.

"Sure. Dance with me?" Arthur offered his arm.

Merlin stared at it for a whole half-second before looping their arms together and using it to drag Arthur into the crowd and next to the girls, whose dancing consisted of jumping and hugging each other occasionally. Merlin shrugged and mimicked them, making Gwen howl out her laughter.

Arthur only copied them when Merlin grabbed his sleeve and tugged it with each of his jumps, yelling something inaudible over the pounding lyrics of Walk the Moon.

 _Chains, Nick Jonas._

The boys somehow found themselves in the middle of the dance floor, random students grinding on them from every direction, sweat rippling down the backs of necks and hips bumping up against each other.

Some guy bumped up against Merlin's ass, and his eyes widened in shock as the guy proceeded to dry hump him to the beat of the music.

Arthur, who was stood opposite Merlin, and who saw the whole thing, covered his mouth to keep from absolutely melting in laughter. "My god," Arthur gasped. "He isn't even handsome!"

Merlin eventually shook the guy and drew closer to Arthur to better speak to him. "And how would you know how to judge handsomeness?"

Arthur arched a single brow. "I think I can tell who's attractive and who isn't." His eyebrow dropped back to its original position, eyes lingering on Merlin and his swinging hips, his swaying chest. "Most people see it." He inched closer, eyes never leaving Merlin's face.

 _Wannabe/Spice Up Your Life, The Spice Girls._

Gwen's hands on Merlin's shoulders propelled her farther into the air with each of her jumps. She shouted along the lyrics with Sporty Spice, bright brilliant smile spread on her face. Merlin sung back up as Scary Spice, the one they both agreed he would be.

Arthur and Morgana, who stood off to the side, both rolled their eyes at their nerd-ier counterparts. There was no way these two knew all of these words so well, yet, here they were, practically the only ones on the dance floor, jumping and dancing and screaming the words.

Gwen waved to Morgana, calling her into the dance circle, taking her friend by the wrists and forcing her into the enerjetic dance.

Arthur just watched them on the sidelines, eyes never leaving Merlin's.

 _For your Entertainment, Adam Lambert._

Merlin's head bobbed to the beat, fingers drumming on the table to the same.

"You look bored." Arthur mumbled into his ear, having to lean over the back of Merlin's chair to speak to him. "Care to dance?"

"I'm a bit tired Arthur, I was going to take a break." Merlin waved him off. It wasn't entirely an excuse.

"I'll do all the heavy lifting, then." Arthur insisted, dragging Merlin onto the dance floor by his elbow and lining up his front to Merlin's back, large palms settled on Merlin's hips and guiding him with each motion. "This alright?"

Merlin nodded, knowing that because he wasn't facing Arthur, the other would never hear it.

 _Diva, Beyoncé._

Merlin turned around in Arthur's arms, straddling one of Arthur's legs and drawing him close.

Arthur's eyebrows shot up with each rutting motion Merlin made to the beat of the song, hands warily settling on Merlin's back to hold him close.

The overall sexiness of everything Merlin was doing shattered, however, when he began to sing along.

Arthur tried to cover up his laughter, but eventually a smile broke onto his face. This only made Merlin more aggressive in his lip-syncing, in his hip-grinding and his dry-humping of Arthur.

Arthur didn't mind a single bit.

 _Eyes on Fire, Blue Foundation._

Merlin's arms wrapped around Arthur's neck as they swayed side to side, sweat-dampened chests brushing.

Arthur's arms cinched around Merlin's waist, drawing him closer. Their swaying went uninterrupted by all of the couples participating in the exact same motions next to them, and Arthur took this moment to rest his forehead against Merlin's.

"Morgana really appreciates your friendship." He said softly.

"Thanks?"

"No, really. Moving Schools and everything really took a toll on her. I was pretty much her only friend for the first week until you and Gwen came along, forcing us to sit with you two at lunch and everything. It hasn't gone unnoticed."

"Thanks." Merlin sighed. "And we love you too. We love the both of you so very much."

"I… I took notice of you before, you know. In that first week." Arthur raised his head to get a good look into Merlin's eyes. "I thought to myself: 'Now I've got all new classes, a brand new, fresh start. It's all I've wanted. Now if I could only get that hot guy to agree to a date with me.'But then we became friends, and I-"

Merlin cut him off with a hasty and bruising kiss, one that Arthur was too shocked to close his eyes through.

"Err…" Arthur mumbled when Merlin finally broke apart from him.

"You should have just asked me on a date." Merlin shook his head, but he was smiling. "Now I guess you'll have to make it up to me."

Arthur caught the teasing air of his words. "And how would I do that?"

"Take me back to your place."

 _Puttin' on the Ritz, Shiny Toy Guns._

Arthur's car came to life, the radio clicking on and playing some new version of an old song by Taco.

Merlin ignored it, already reaching over the console to rest his hand on Arthur's thigh. "Don't crash the car or anything. Drive safe and we'll have more fun than we would in hospital beds."

Arthur nodded hastily, obeying Merlin's warning diligently.

 _Boum Boum Boum, Mika._

Merlin fumbled with the buttons of Arthur's tux, his hands shaking from excitement. He took a deep breath, something that seemed a bit harder to do with Arthur sucking a brand-new hickey onto his neck.

"Something wrong?" Arthur drew back to ask, noticing Merlin's shortness of breath.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine." He nodded quickly. "I just… there isn't much blood making it back to my brain, if you know what I mean."

Arthur smirked and finished unbuttoning his own shirt, stripping it off and tossing it aside. "Alons-y, then?"

Merlin followed suit and nearly tripped over himself trying to kick off his trousers. "You've been paying attention in French class, haven't you?"

"Have been since I got myself off to the thought of you mumbling something along the lines of 'seriez me beaux bebe,' before you suck me off."

Merlin rolled his eyes as he crawled backwards on Arthur's bed. "I would never say 'Be my baby'."

"Then what would you say?" Arthur asked, following him.

"Get over here and find out." Merlin bit his lip coyly, motioning with a single finger for Arthur to follow him.

 _Talking Body, Tove Lo._

Merlin's fingernails dug into the back of Arthur's neck as he gasped for air after screaming Arthur's name for the final time that night.

"Wow…" Arthur sighed as he pulled out of Merlin gently and collapsed next to him, face down in the soiled sheets. "Merlin, I…"

"Shush. We both no much how much cumming just happened."

"No, Merlin, listen to me." Arthur reached over to stroke his arm lazily. "I'd… I'd like to do this again."

"Alright, but give me a few minutes, This isn't a porn-o."

"That's not what I meant." Arthur groaned into his pillow. "I meant I'd like to do all of this again. Except, maybe with dinner. Or a movie."

"Like a date?" Merlin asked shyly.

"Like a date. And then more of what just happened."

Merlin nudged Arthur's shoulder until he rolled onto his side enough for Merlin to kiss him.

 **(A/N: I fixed it! Sorry guys, that was a mess! If you guys want me to fill in the blanks here, write a smutty bit, let me know! Because I'll do it at the drop of a hat.)**


End file.
